


Sleeping with a Friend

by grumpy_squirrel



Series: one helluva self-indulgent Fean college au [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom!Finn, College AU, Coming Untouched, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Piercings, Scratching, Sean still can't believe he actually kissed Finn, Someone Help Them, THEY'RE DORKS, They're both thirsty, ambiguous condom situation, awkward confessions, choking but not in a sexy way, coming out flashback kinda, domestic friends, handjobs, if that's a thing, like wow they actually talk about their feelings? what is this sorcery?, mentions of other characters and past relationships, no I don't take constructive criticism. please leave my swamp, rough play a bit, soft punk boys, they fuck and then talk about their feelings, thigh kink, top!sean, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_squirrel/pseuds/grumpy_squirrel
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force has mutual pining feelings for an immovable object? They make out, test out their stamina and then they talk about their feelings.





	Sleeping with a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Sleeping with a Friend" by Neon Trees :3c
> 
> My dearest Moony, if you’re reading this despite my warning that you shouldn’t yet (this whole ship is a spoiler for LiS2), I’m judging you. In case I forgot to warn you, you can judge me. If you’re reading this in December, I admire your patience waiting for so long just to get hurt by this game. Enjoy. Also, don’t @ me, you saw the tags.
> 
> I’d like to dedicate this whole fic to all the friends from the Fean Squad. I have to say, few headcanons we talked about convinced me to indulge fully in things I hesitated or even initially cut out from this story thinking I'm altering the characters too much. So thank you for helping me find more courage to be unapologetically thirsty - Sage (you probably won't read it but that's alright), Sin, Poison, Vic, Celesse, Owl and Saturn - y'all especially <3  
(Actually, that's a lie I'm so nervous and my heart is pounding but it's already posted so I'm just gonna crawl under my desk with my cat and a blanket and hide.) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to Vic aka Bloodwrit for letting me borrow their amazing design for punk Sean in this fic! Seems like they deleted it from tumblr... [we'll see if twitter link lasts,](https://twitter.com/Bloodwrit/status/1143729384731209730) but he was a blurple haired beauty and had a lot of piercings and tattoos, hnnng... 
> 
> And big special thanks to Celesse for beta and help with ironing out the kinks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), you're a true trooper.
> 
> Help this was supposed to be shameless self-indulgent smut, why and how the fuck did it grow feelings. This setting grew its own sentience and told me I’m its bitch now. If you're here just for the smut, feel free to skip the flashback near the end and I don’t care if that part maybe reads awkward, I needed to write that _for myself_ and it basically wrote itself. Sorry not sorry for all the fluff in between. I can’t write smut and be too serious, so hopefully it makes y’all giggle too. Surprisingly small amount of puns, truly a shame.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> This fic was written and posted exclusively to AO3. If you're seeing it elsewhere - they do not have my permission to display or share it #

“I’m so done,” Sean whines and a sheet with messy notes falls out of his hand.

“You didn’t touch those notes,” Finn points at the stack of papers on the floor on Sean’s left side of his bean bag, similar stack of notes he already went through on his right.

Their study corner consists of a half empty box of giant pizza and an empty bowl of popcorn placed between them. Finn's biker jacket along with Sean’s Slytherin scarf and his beanie shed on the floor, empty energy drink cans rolled under the TV stand. There’s some show playing in the background, Sean's either tuned it out completely or Finn muted the volume at some point. The actual studying part of the evening is kind of a blur, their focus giving out for good around the time pizza got here.

“I can’t, my brain’s gonna implode.” Sean yawns and stretches. Finn shakes off his slightly zoned out mind, he's been staring at Sean's sweater paws for the last ten minutes with a goofy, fond smile. Sean's too adorable and he doesn't even know it. Or try, for that matter. It makes Finn feel weak, and want to protect him.

“You got this, sweetie.”

“Why the fuck did we decide to study _ on a friday _? Why don't we ever learn? We’re probably missing some epic party.”

Finn fixes him with an incredulous stare. “You hate parties.”

“My point is: we should be drinking.”

“I… got some cheap champagne, I think? Leftovers from Penny's.” Finn shrugs and gets back to scribbling in his D&D planner, his actual management textbook put away on his desk a while ago. He chews mindlessly on a stick of his long gone lollipop. He agrees they deserve a break.

“I’ll go check.” Sean stands up from his seat and heads towards the kitchen area in lazy strides.

Finn’s studio apartment is pretty small, but he used his available space well. It’s really nice. Especially after Sean convinced him to give up his ceiling light in favour of strings of fairy lights strung on a wall. He still remembers how Finn initially scoffed at his idea, ‘Art majors and their aesthetic bullshit’.

‘As if you know tons of them, smartass’, Sean smirks to himself fondly as he remembers it. Now Finn can’t get enough of his advice on how to turn this cheap flat into a cozy living space. Sean keeps forgetting to bring him the cute succulent he bought last month ‘cause it reminded him of Finn. He should make a note about it and the pine candles he promised to get him. He owes him after Finn agreed to pose for his last assignment. Not that either of them keeps track of owed favors anyway.

He finds two bottles of sparkling rose wine in the fridge, triumphant smile on his face. That’ll do. He’d judge but Finn drinks pretty much anything, beggars can't be choosers. Tough life of a part-time student. Sean knows something about it, living off the Z-mart wage in dorms. He’s lucky his roommate is almost never around, but he’d still prefer to have his own space. Maybe that’s why he enjoys hanging out at his best friends’ places so much. Both Finn and Lyla have their own flats and he’s so jealous.

Sean plops back on his spot, handing Finn one of the bottles. They open them, Sean’s cork denting the wall behind him. He's a little concerned but Finn waves his hand at that and they both share a laugh.

They sit in comfortable silence. Finn lights a joint at some point and they share it, taking puffs in turns; he’s still making notes of random ideas from time to time but puts his journal down when he feels he’s lost all productivity for the day. Sean more or less chugs his wine and steals a swig from Finn’s bottle. He sways in his seat, his eyes unfocused.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for you, honey.” Finn shakes his head and retrieves his drink. He’s not done with it yet, dammit.“Don't hog it all for yourself. Sharing is caring, my little Sean.” Finn huffs in amusement.

"I appreciate your sacrifice, soldier.” He attempts to grab at Finn’s bottle again, but he’s holding it above his head outside of Sean’s reach with a smug smirk. He manages to lean so hard he loses balance and his body tilts from his seat too far, his face landing on top of Finn’s chest. Sean blinks, not quite sure what just happened. He eventually decides he’s comfortable enough to stay like this, so he does.

Finn tilts his head and sends him a curious look from above. “Why hello, laddie,” he says with a hint of an accent that comes out when he’s either really drunk, or putting it on purposefully. A mystery where he gets that from, really. But he’s had it since Sean remembers, there was some initial confusion that no, it wasn’t in fact his actual accent.

They met about two years ago at some college party Sean got basically dragged to by Lyla. Sean was drinking, bored out of his mind but it seemed to mean to her a lot that he went with her. Everything changed when Jenn introduced her hairstylist to their friend group. He clicked with Finn alarmingly fast, won the beer pong competition together and became inseparable ever since. Finn quickly won Lyla over and joined Best Freakin' Fighters.

Sean was aware Finn started being more than just his best friend, at least in his mind (and maybe in his private sketchbook) some time ago, after Finn let him sketch himself for his assignments. He’s never thought a lot about his conflicted emotions, and never acted upon them, but they were there. Put away in a small brain-box labeled ‘Problems for Future Sean. Good luck, man’.

Sean looks up into Finn’s eyes, gray-blue like the sky before the storm. He reaches with his hand and touches over the triangles tattooed on Finn’s face. His gaze trails lower, and lingers on his wine-glistened lips. In this moment he doesn’t want anything more than to kiss his friend. And, fully knowing his feelings can ruin everything, he does. Sean straightens on top of him and their lips brush for just a second; suddenly all too aware of what he just did.

Finn makes a surprised sound, his eyes wide. After a dragged second of shock, Finn's eyes close and he chases after him, his soft lips reconnecting with Sean’s.

Sean tilts his head and leans closer. His shaky hand cautiously takes off Finn’s thick framed reading glasses and puts them aside. His palm moves to cup Finn’s lightly freckled cheek. His heart is pounding. Does… Finn want it as badly as he does? Since when? Sean’s eyes close and he grins into the kiss, breaking it.

Finn yanks him from his seat and lets him fall onto his lap, he wraps his jittery hands around Sean’s shoulders in a hug. His touch hesitating, he's both scared this moment is gonna fall apart any second now but willing to take the risk and never let go.

Sean’s hazy mind considers his options and he decides to try something. He grinds against Finn’s groin and gasps while Finn’s breath hitches. He can feel himself getting harder, needing more friction. He rolls his hips again and moans.

“Whoa there, slow down.” Finn tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, a gasp giving away he’s enjoying this as well.

"Finn," Sean hisses in frustration and grabs his hand, guiding it towards his back pocket, grinding hard against his lap. “I’m literally gonna die if you don’t fuck me this instant,” Hot, slurred whisper in Spanish, so close it tickles Finn’s ear.

Finn groans in response, his dick definitely twitching with interest. He catches the gist of what Sean said. He just wonders... how did this happen, not that he minds. All it took is a bottle of cheap alcohol he shared with Sean… And he would never want to take advantage of Sean's inebriated state, he’s always been kind of a lightweight.

"Hold up." He softly puts a palm against his chest, his other hand backing away from his pocket.

"But Finn-Finn." Sean whines.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," he cooes. He hugs him tightly, petting his hair with one hand. "I don't want you to regret it."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Sean hums a little off key, making Finn smile at him warmly.

"Don't feel right, though."

"Damn, you can just tell me to fuck off. I can get a hint." Sean's face drops, the hurt in his eyes like a slap to Finn’s face. He attempts to get up but Finn’s arms are still wrapped around him.

“Jesus, no, never.” Finn stands up, still holding Sean tightly in his embrace and kicks the bean bags aside, making space. He gently tilts Sean's chin up with his fingers.

"There's so many things we can do together, Sean… But I'd like you to _ be _ in the moment, you know? If you still feel that way in the morning, or somethin’." He kisses him sweetly; a promise.

"We should get some rest, honey." He steadies Sean against the cupboard near his nightstand and pulls the bed out of the cabinet attached to the couch. He reaches for additional pillows and a duvet and hands them over to Sean.

"Fine," Sean whines and puts them up on the bed, climbing on it soon after. He nuzzles into a pillow when Finn turns around. The whole bed smells like coconut, herbs and coffee. It smells like the rest of the flat. It smells like _ Finn. _

Finn sighs, shaking his head, heading in the opposite direction for a moment. Grabs a packet of ibuprofen with a bottle of water from the kitchen and picks up clean t-shirts on the way back to his bed. Places everything on the nightstand and throws one shirt at Sean's head with a giggle. Finn rolls down his sleeves and unbuttons his dark flannel. It takes him a while, fingers numbed by alcohol. After he’s done with this, he throws it on the floor and changes into his own, snug and comfy t-shirt with Frightened Rabbit's logo. Sean glances at him hungrily when his chest and soft belly get more and more exposed by his undone buttons. Finn appreciates the attention and winks. "Your turn, sweetie."

Sean picks up Finn’s oversized t-shirt with a Happy Tree Friends print on it. He nuzzles into it for a moment before pulling his long sweater off, stretching his body in a way that in his mind seems enticing and not drunk clumsy, and replaces it with the shirt. It’s very soft and comfortable, Sean's favourite, not that he even should have favourites that don't belong to him. But he loves borrowing it when he can, or seeing Finn in it. He bites his bottom lip and takes off his dark ripped jeans, keeping eye contact with Finn. Then, he dives under the covers, giggling. He hears a whispered "dammit" and grins mischievously.

Finn's eyes close tightly shut and he has to count to ten in his mind. God, it's never been so tough before. Just sharing one bed… with his best friend… They probably were more than just friends after all those kisses and all, he supposes. But that's an issue for another day, or possibly next morning. He awkwardly undresses and climbs onto his bed. Sean presses a soft kiss on his freckled cheek and looks at him intensely. "What?"

"Are you the big spoon or the little spoon?"

Finn grins at him and deadpans, "I'm a knife."

Sean bursts out laughing. "Okay but can we still cuddle?" They spooned in the past and deciding it was never this awkward, he doesn't know where they were standing now, even if Finn sorta told him it's okay.

“No way if you’re gonna sleep in socks like a heathen.”

Sean rolls his eyes and promptly takes them off. “Happy now?”

"C’mere,” he says with a smile and turns slightly to the side. He opens his arms, making space for Sean.

What Finn can’t predict is that Sean doesn’t really go for spooning. He shudders when Sean drapes himself all over him, his head on Finn’s chest and hands loosely around his waist. Slight hardness poking at his leg. Finn smiles softly. He just hopes it won't be a big drama and misunderstanding tomorrow. He plays with Sean's messy purple hair for a while, enjoys tugging at it lightly. It’s way overdue for re-dying. Finn rests his hands on Sean’s back, before they both fall asleep like this.

Sean wakes up first, to his disappointment no longer on Finn but still by his side, Finn’s hand slung across Sean’s chest. He feels woozy and can definitely tell just how cheap that alcohol was. He notices the water and drugs in his proximity. _ Finn is a saint, bless him_. He drinks straight from the bottle and swallows two pills like his life depends on it. Now there are two things he could do. Get up and maybe fix them some breakfast, or stay and watch Finn sleep like a creep.

He decides to stay. Looking at Finn like this… he doesn't regret what he did last night. He meant it. He could only hope Finn reciprocated his touches and kisses because he wanted it, too. Sean really doesn't want to make things awkward but it’s way too late for this now, he supposes.

While still cozy, Sean's definitely starting to get a little impatient, so he decides to look into the nightstand. Yup, that’s definitely a tissue box, lube and condoms. He blushes, but realises it’s not all that’s in the drawer. A phone charger, candy bar, a joint with a lighter and a pocket knife. There's few books; one of which Sean recommended him to read, bookmarked halfway in. A small smile creeps on his lips. He also finds a stack of sticky notes and a pencil. Something in him itches and he's reaching for them the next moment.

Sean glances at Finn's relaxed expression, slightly parted lips, breathing steadily. His tattooed fingers gently curled over Sean's chest and above his own head. Finn's snoring a bit and he only chuckles softly. _ So cute. _ Drawing starts by observing. And, boy, does Sean stare at Finn a lot. He _ has to _ sketch him like that.

He draws another, the mess that is the rest of the room. Draws a closeup of Finn's face. Shades and marks every scar, every tattoo, every freckle. It’s therapeutic, and the pencil feels really nice. Sean’s not sure but it might be one of his, he probably left it there and forgot. He'll ask him about it later. He also draws the expression he remembers Finn had yesterday when he kissed him. Surprised but oh so eager.

Just as he’s finishing the overly detailed sketch of his lips, Finn starts to finally stir awake. His eyes flutter open and he smiles, seeing Sean by his side.

"Morning, sleepy ass." Sean smiles back.

"G'mornin," Finn slurs in all of his groggy glory. His voice slightly deeper, lower. Sean has to stifle a groan, it’s definitely doing things to him.

Finn notices the loose pieces of paper scattered around him and smiles fondly. "You've been busy."

"Or bored," Sean teases him.

"'s that me?"

Sean rolls his eyes. "Nah, just drawing Santa. You’re on the naughty list."

"Damn." Finn giggles. "That I am, huh?"

"I mean…" Sean bites his lip.

Finn reaches for the water and _ chugs; _ he exhales, content.

"Is that weird? Sorry."

"Not at all, sweetheart. Part of the deal. Draw me like one of your French girls, all you want."

"Aren't you Scottish,” Sean deadpans.

Finn responds by pointing double finger guns at him. Sean already misses the hand that was resting on him.

"Hey, you… remember yesterday? _ Dammit. _ Forget I said anything?" It’s too early for this shit. He glances at the digital clock on the nightstand beside Sean. Few minutes past noon. Yup, definitely too early.

Sean hums in response. "I remember.” He adds after a moment, “Still wanna kiss your stupid mouth a lot. Maybe not as thirsty as last night, though." Might as well just say 'fuck it' and ruin the last bits of this friendship with pure honesty. Good fucking job breaking it, Diaz. Why did you have to catch feelings? _ Not enough punks in the pond? _

Finn smiles in response, reaches for Sean's neck and pulls him closer.

_ But… there's only one cute punk whose smile warms and melts Sean to the core. _

"Shame," Finn whispers against Sean’s mouth, who’s too stunned to react when these soft lips meet his own. 

After the initial shock passes, he kisses him back with newfound zeal. Guess Finn likes him too. Good. He cups his cheeks, his thumbs tracing Finn’s freckles, the triangles under his left eye and the tattoo splitting his chin. At some point they both sit up, never quite breaking away. Their breaths are rushed, not letting go for more than a few seconds. Sean straddles one of Finn’s thighs, noticing his morning wood and smiles into the kiss. He pushes his tongue against Finn’s mouth and his lips part with a moan. His tongue slips in and starts exploring shyly, exchanging their morning breaths. Sean's body jolts and he gasps when a small metal bead pokes his own tongue. He... he knows Finn has a piercing there, he's seen it, why is he surprised? Finn laughs into his mouth and slowly eases it against Sean's tongue again. Sean shivers as he's getting used to it, it feels really weird and cold but also _ hot as fuck. _

Calloused hands caress Sean’s thighs, rolling his boxers up as they slide wherever they can reach, and Finn breaks away for just a moment, taking in the view. His favourite person in the world, half naked on his bed, kissing him like nothing else even matters. Sean Diaz, wearing Finn’s oversized t-shirt, with those toned thighs that could probably snap him in half sticking out from beneath it, straddling one of his own. Inviting. Teasing. His tilted head, ruffled hair, and awestruck expression. Finn leans in to bite and gently pull at his bottom lip, and hearing Sean moan in response, he comes undone on the spot, spilling inside of his boxers. He pants softly, relaxed, eyes closed. He shudders every once in a while, rocking slowly under Sean's constraining body.

Sean stares at him, dumbfounded. "Did-did you just...?" Sean is this close to laughing hysterically. He didn't even _ do _ anything. This doesn't make any sense...

“Yeah,” Finn exhales. He waits out his bliss and adds, "You look so damn hot right now, you have no idea.”

Sean whines and kisses him with passion. He doesn’t know how to respond. Finn thinks he’s hot, _ wants _ him. Sean’s a little terrified, but excited.

“No worries, I can go again in a moment, sweetie." Finn winks at him.

"Really?"

"What, like it’s hard to be hard around you?" Finn grins.

Sean's movements stutter and he accidentally bites on Finn's lip, strong enough to split it, tinge of metallic taste mixing between them.

"Shit, sorry!" He’s panicking when he realises, but Finn's soft gasp and how tight he squeezes Sean's thigh make him relax. Finn doesn’t look hurt at all, still hazy and relaxed.

"'s okay, sweetheart."

"But-"

"You'd have to try real hard to actually hurt me, sweetie. I'm down for anything, really."

Sean supposes he probably shouldn't take that as a challenge, but his curiosity is piqued anyway. _ "Anything?" _

"Well, most things. But yeah, sure." If it's with you, he almost adds.

"I haven’t actually done anything, so… What should I do?"

"Whatever you’re curious to try. Explore."

"I wanna... make you feel good."

Finn smiles and asks softly, “What are you afraid of, then?”

“Nothing.”

That isn’t entirely true, he's utterly terrified, but just to prove his point Sean reaches and frees Finn from his t-shirt. Sean makes a surprised noise as his eyes dart over Finn’s chest, stopping to look at his perky nipples. He didn’t get a good enough look with the dim light last night. Sean starts palming his chest, leading up to two silver barbells. He bites his lip when Finn nods at him with a wink and Sean lightly twists the piercing. Finn hums in approval, so Sean pulls at the other boldly. Finn groans, biting at his lip, his eyes closed. Sean leans in and bites gently around the metal, earning a moan in response. The sound goes straight to Sean’s dick, and so do the tiny gasps escaping Finn’s mouth when he tweaks his nipples. He smiles, his hands keep exploring further down, tracing his ribs, brushing his sides. Finn giggles, the soft touch tickling a little.

Sean kisses him again, already missing those plump lips. Finn leans in, his hands still kneading Sean's thighs. Sean’s tongue trails down his chin, jaw and throat. He peppers his collarbone with kisses when he gets there, leaving a trail of saliva all the way down from Finn's mouth.

Finn squirms and slides away for a moment. He yanks Sean's t-shirt off in one swift motion. His hands instantly trail to his toned pecs, squeezing and stroking the gentle muscles here. He takes his time exploring Sean’s fuzzy chest, pressing soft kisses all over his face and throat. Eventually, he locks his hands at the nape of Sean’s neck, tangling his fingers into his hair.

Finn traces shapes of Sean's tattoo on his neck and collarbone with his mouth. He licks and kisses the skin, following the ink patterns as his guide. Tries a gentle nip under his jaw. Sean's body shivers and he gasps. He looks at Finn with half lidded eyes and nods. Finn shifts lower and bites into his shoulder. Sean's eyes close and he exhales a sound between a hiss and a moan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Do that again."

"Fucking A." Finn grins.

He doesn't need to be told twice. He nips at Sean's neck promptly, sucking on it, marking it. Moves lower, leaving a trail of love bites behind. Sean keens and gasps, not entirely sure what he's feeling at the moment. Like, it's pleasant but in a kinda weird way? He feels all tingly, and intense.

Soon enough, his whole tattoo is covered in hickeys, skin bruising and flushed. Finn bites his lip, he's really proud of his work.

In the meantime, Sean’s hands slide lower and explore Finn’s abdomen, feeling him up, memorizing the way his body dips and curves. His hands move to his thighs with purpose.

“Can I, uh, take these off?” He tugs at the waistband of Finn’s boxers.

“Please,” he chuckles. “They’re gettin’ annoying.” And off they go.

Sean’s impatient hands inch towards Finn’s inner thighs, squeezing firmly there, so dangerously close. He feels an irresistible urge to graze them with his smooth nails, so he tries that. Lightly at first, increasing the pressure after a moment. He's nowhere near breaking the skin, but he can already see the lines forming, and he can’t stop staring.

Finn’s giggling stops when his breath hitches and he exhales with a loud moan. He forgets himself in a moment of bliss, his hands pulling fiercely at the messy mop of hair falling on Sean’s right side. Finn’s eyes shoot open and he winces at what he’s done, frozen in place. His sheepish “Sorry” drowned out by Sean’s loud hiss.

“Ow, dude!” He looks at him with a pout.

“‘s kinda your fault, sweetie,” he teases with a worried glance, searching for any signs that he actually hurt him, doesn’t find any. Notices a stray blue hair or two between his fingers, though.

Sean snorts. “Control yourself, geez.”

“No promises.” He shoots him a toothy grin from above.

Sean gets back to what he was planning to do before he got rudely interrupted. He slides down and nuzzles into Finn’s left inner thigh, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin there. Looks up and notices Finn's actually ginger here, huh. Sean catches Finn's stare from above and tilts his head up, looking him in the eyes.

It’s the cutest and the hottest sight Finn’s ever seen. His hand wanders and he caresses Sean’s cheek, who's almost purring against his thigh. He unwittingly brushes his thumb over Sean’s mouth and Finn gasps when his lips part and Sean immediately starts sucking on it. His eyes shut tight and he chews on his bottom lip.

“May I suck your dick, please?” Finn’s soft, needy plea turns Sean into sputtering mess.

Sean feels he's getting even harder and untangles himself from Finn’s hands after a long pause. Moves over to the edge of the bed, beckoning Finn to follow him. He sits and relaxes, his thighs spread out and tempting. “Well, w-what are you waiting for?”

High pitched whine escapes Finn’s mouth and he chases after Sean. Finn sinks to his knees between Sean’s legs like there’s some greater force pulling him by invisible strings. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of Sean’s boxers and pulls them off in one swift motion. His hands tremble in excitement. Finn traces the tattoo on Sean’s right hip bone. It’s a very deformed wolf-like creature, Cassidy’s design. He got it after drunkenly losing a bet. Finn still can’t believe Sean actually had the guts to get that done professionally and _ paid _ for it, and Finn was there to witness it. Sean definitely earned a lot of respect within the group but lost a bit of self dignity that day. Finn stares at the tattoo on Sean's hip and decides he wants to design him something too. His other hip looks so bare, so lonely. He opts for biting him there hard for now, enough to leave a toothy mark. Hey, now that's an idea, and that’d be metal as fuck…

Sean shudders under his touches, licking his lips. He giggles when Finn’s dreads poke him in the thigh; groans at the bite. His eyes close and his fingers flex on the air. It already feels perfect and Finn hasn't even started yet.

Finn buries his face in Sean’s thick fuzz and inhales deeply. He’s so eager to wrap his lips around the slick head of Sean’s dick. Can’t wait for it to throb inside his mouth. Finn’s bulge starts stirring again just at the thought. He props himself up with one hand on Sean’s thigh, the other enveloping the base lazily. He presses the flat of his tongue to the base and drags it upwards. Places a wet, sweet kiss at the top and feels it twitch against his mouth. From the corner of his eye he notices Sean's flexing hands and with a smirk he pulls them so he can grab onto Finn's hair. His full lips curl around the head and he starts his descent on his perfect, thick cock.

The drag of Finn's tongue piercing along Sean's shaft is such a strange sensation, the cold metal and the warmth of his mouth are driving him wild. Low moan rumbles in Sean’s throat and he tangles his fingers between Finn’s soft dreads reflexively. He tugs at them and feels Finn moan around his shaft, sending shivers down his spine. He accidentally pushes a bit too far down and immediately releases his grip. "Fuck, sorry!"

Finn gags a little, his hand clamps on Sean’s thigh, eyebrows rising. His watering eyes dart upwards. He tries to look at Sean between rapid blinks and the moment Finn’s eyes focus on his face for long enough, a filthy moan rumbles around Sean’s cock. His face, twisted in absolute pleasure. Finn needs to see it again. He moans and guides Sean's hands back, pushing himself lower and choking on him again.

Finn’s throat finally relaxes and he starts bobbing his head, taking him deeper than what’s probably wise. God, does Sean even know what he does to him? The soft, hot hums and wet moans. The intoxicating smell of spices, mostly cinnamon, with a faint trace of pencil-lead that's just so _ Sean. _ The tight grip at Finn's hair, driving him wild.

“Shit. You’re so hot, Finn.” Sean cooes at him softly. His grip now much bolder yet still trying to be gentle, but it's hard for him to control his hands anymore.

He whines around the shaft, hearing his name practically chanted at this point. Finn hollows out his cheeks and sucks, bouncing his head in steady rhythm controlled by Sean’s hands and his twitching hips. “So close!” Sean’s keen registers at the back of Finn’s mind and he drags his tongue eagerly everywhere it reaches.

Saliva and sweat drip down his chin, soon enough mixing with come splashed all over his face when Sean shoots his load down Finn’s throat with a filthy howl laced with curses. Finn swallows most of it and licks the rest clean. Sean flops backwards, spent. Finn climbs on the bed after him. They both lie for few minutes next to each other, panting heavily.

“Finn?”

“Yeah?” Finn’s hoarse and breathy reply makes Sean’s dick twitch even when it’s still way too soon for that.

"Fuck. S-sorry for being so rough. I just… that was so good. Couldn't help myself." Sean mumbles and wipes a white drop from Finn’s eyelid; brushes his dreads from his face.

"You know what you want.” Finn winks at him and chuckles. “It's all good, sweetie. Part of the fun. And sexier."

"I should've warned you at least, or something…"

"Seriously, don't stress. I like the thrill of the unknown.” Finn deadass _ growls _ playfully at Sean and he feels his face burning even worse than it already was.

“Wanted you to enjoy yourself. And... I trust you, Sean,” he adds softly.

“If you say so… I, uh…” He pats his thighs nervously and adds after a while, “We should probably eat breakfast?”

“Well, I just had some.” Finn teases and wipes his swollen lips with the back of his hand. He licks it clean and grins at Sean. “Most important meal of the day.”

Sean whines in response and buries his face in his hands, which makes Finn giggle.

They lie for a bit longer, steadying their breaths but eventually head towards the kitchen area. Sean grabs a box of cereal and sits with it on kitchen counter. Finn fixes them both some coffee while Sean puts handfuls of Frosted Flakes into his mouth and idly checks his messages. Most recent one is a story told exclusively in emojis from Daniel. It involves a lot of animals and question marks, an egg, the moon and a butterfly and Sean’s not entirely sure what the fuck is going on there but he makes the effort to reply with a thumbs up emoji, he'll talk to him later.

There’s few messages from Lyla, she wondered where he was. Huh, there _ was _ some free alcohol at Eric's last night. And yet Sean wouldn't trade the last few hours for even the most epic party. He replies with 'Cramming before exams'. Not entirely a lie, he was really trying. He just didn't have enough focus left after his shift.

**[taco monster, Today 1:25pm]**

'Bitch, where???'

'I came to get u'

’Your roomie said idk man and closed the door on me’

Damn, that sounds like him. Sean remembers he barely managed to squeeze in a quick shower before he grabbed some folders and headed out to Finn's car in a rush. He kinda hoped his roommate would be out with his nerd for the night, it was friday for fuck’s sake. Not that it’d be much better or spare him the interrogation, Lyla hates driving all the way to the campus just to learn no one’s there. He almost feels guilty. Almost.

**[Di-ass, Today 1:27pm]**

'Busted. How are you?'

**[taco monster, Today 1:27pm]**

'Somehow still tipsy wtf’

**[Di-ass, Today 1:28pm]**

'That's rough, buddy'

'Pace yourself next time’

**[taco monster, Today 1:29pm]**

’Finn wasn't there to mom me’

**[Di-ass, Today 1:30pm]**

'And yet you blame me?'

**[taco monster, Today 1:30pm]**

'YES'

Sean mutters to Finn, "We should bake some brownies later, peace offering for Lyla."

"I dunno what we did but sure, honey."

"Told you there was a party." He looks back to his phone and types a reply.

**[Di-ass, Today 1:31pm]**

'I see how it is'

**[taco monster, Today 1:33pm]**

’Don't think I'll drop it just because u were nice~'

’Seriously, where tf r u?’

’Up for some Seananigans again?’

Sean sends 'Busy' and leaves it at that. He _ really _ hopes she doesn’t put two and two together and won’t come looking for him at Finn’s, that'd be... awkward. His phone buzzes a couple more times. And, as he glances at Finn, who picked up a banana after he finished his drink, Sean blushes and suddenly can't focus on anything else anymore. Finn notices his face and cracks up. His laughter is so intense his sides actually start hurting and he can't catch his breath, face red. Sean can't help but giggle with him, it's contagious.

They calm down and Finn decides to give Sean a little show. He picks up another banana and swirls his tongue around it, sucking lightly just like he did moments ago when his face was buried in Sean's lap. Sean gasps softly and actually chokes on his cereal, his eyes watering. Finn's eyes widen and he gobbles down the fruit. He leans Sean forward, hitting a few times between his shoulder blades.

"I'm fine," Sean wheezes after a moment, his voice hoarse. He rubs his eyes.

"I am so, so sorry!"

“This is why you don’t play with your food.” Sean teases with a snicker, promising himself to draw this situation as a comic later. It's too funny not to share, and he's proud of the punchline.

Finn lets Sean eat the rest of his cereal in peace and they head back to Finn's bed after they're done with breakfast. Halfway from the kitchen to the bed, Finn's hand lazily gropes Sean's naked butt. A soft gasp escapes his mouth and he turns around, yanking Finn by his hand. Sean spins gracefully and slams him against nearest wall. He pins Finn’s wrists above his head with one hand.

Sean wonders how Finn’s cock would feel like in his hand. He obviously knows how it feels when he plays with himself, but now that he’s thinking about it… He feels a sudden surge of confidence and determination. He wants to make him feel good. And that’ll be a great excuse to look at this beautiful face some more. To revel in the way it warps with pleasure, to memorize the details to sketch later.

Finn gasps, feeling a little dizzy. He nearly shouts when Sean's hand lands on his dick and his knee lands between his legs.

"Jesus, Sean-"

Sean cuts him off with a soft press of his lips against Finn's.

He curls his fingers around Finn's shaft and pumps lightly, testing. Finn's gasp turns into a soft giggle. "That's right, sweetie. Keep going."

"Is this okay?" Sean's hand tightens and he brushes under the head with his thumb.

"Fuck," Finn’s breath hitches. His eyes flutter shut, knees buckling under him. Sean repeats the same motion.

"You little tease." Finn gasps and throws his head back, hitting the wall. "S-so good."

Sean grins and picks up the pace. His hand moves up and down the smooth shaft, brushes a finger over the slit. He kisses Finn, his lips parted, inviting. He doesn’t have to wait long for the other’s pierced tongue to start sliding hungrily against his own. He can taste traces of Finn’s strong coffee and the frickin’ bananas.

Before he can get pushed over the edge, Finn bites roughly on Sean’s bottom lip, his sharp canine actually splitting it. He licks the tiny wound gently, soothing what he just did.

Sean winces and halts his movements. “Hey!”

“Oops.” He smiles smugly and firmly wraps his legs around Sean's waist.

"Bed." Finn growls, "Now."

Sean's dick stirs at the sound and he moans, resting his forehead on Finn’s shoulder for a moment. Finn chuckles and wiggles his hands. Sean lets him go; wraps his arms around his back and carries him to the bed. Finn clutches him tightly, lifts Sean's chin up and presses their lips together. Their tongues meet and swirl around each other, Finn’s free hand buried in Sean’s soft hair. They break apart only when Sean’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he flops them on their sides. Both panting and rocking lazily against each other, out of breath after their intoxicating dance.

“Fuck me, baby,” Finn whispers lewdly against Sean’s ear.

His breath hitches and for a moment he just stares at Finn, who’s now tracing lazily all the marks he’s left on Sean’s skin. "Wait, are you serious?"

“Only if you are... No pressure.”

“Fuck yes!”

Finn leans back on his bed and grabs stuff from the nightstand, setting it within reach. He puts a pillow under his hips and gets comfortable, neatly splayed out for Sean, and waits. And waits.

“Sweetheart?”

“I-I'm just nervous…”

Finn rubs Sean’s forearms soothingly, but seeing as it has little effect he pulls him in for a tight hug, brushing their noses against each other affectionately. “We don’t have to do anythin’ if you’re not feelin' it.”

“I want to, Finn. I’m… this is new.”

“Have no fear, Finn is here!” Finn frees one of his arms and hands Sean a small bottle with a small smile. Sean lubes up his jittery fingers.

Finn guides Sean by his wrist to his hole until he feels the tip brush against his entrance and he braces himself. "Here you go."

Sean stares at Finn for a moment before he starts pushing his slick finger in. It’s… tight and warm, yet so unlike the feeling of Finn’s mouth around him. Sean pulls it out and his finger slips easily back in; repeats this a few times.

Finn hums. "I'm good, you can add another."

Sean grants him his wish and firmly grips his thigh with his other hand. He thrusts his fingers in and out of him, at some point curls them gently just to try something different. Finn's hands grip the bed sheets when Sean brushes against his prostate. Sean aims for the same spot a few more times, making Finn shiver and groan.

"You're s-starting to scare me... you're too good at this."

Finn swats Sean’s hand away with a smirk when he tries to add another finger. "Just go for it."

“Okay. Here I come.”

“Not yet you aren’t,” Finn chuckles. Not that he’d mind.

Sean giggles breathily, nervousness and tension dissipating completely from his body. Finn makes everything feel so easy and effortless. Sean taps his thigh. "So, you sure?"

"Please," he exhales, twitching impatiently. Sean coats his dick in generous amount of lube, aims carefully and gives it a go. It’s a tight fit; Finn takes a deep breath and nods. Sean pushes in slowly with a moan, taking time to steady himself.

Finn feels the stretch inside as he’s filled whole, Sean’s cock perfectly thick, not too deep but still intense. He clenches around him with a gasp. He’s getting really impatient now, can’t wait for Sean to start moving. But he doesn’t rush him.

Sean groans; a curious thrust, testing. Finn exhales slowly, his eyes fluttering shut and smile creeping up his lips. Another thrust, adjusting. Few more, quickening the pace. Sean’s movements are a little frantic, not entirely finding a rhythm but making up for it with enthusiasm. Each hump feels much better than the previous and they both start panting quickly. Sean awkwardly wraps his hand around Finn's dick but he swats it away, letting Sean focus on one thing at the time.

He puts his hands on Finn’s thighs instead and squeezes, no doubt leaving more faint marks on them. Finn’s growl encourages Sean to repeat it harder, teasing his nails over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Finn's hands wrap around Sean's neck and he draws near, his lips parted. They exchange sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, focusing their priorities elsewhere. Finn bites Sean's bottom lip and pulls it, making him moan. Finn hooks his ankles around his back; knees pressed to his chest, hands falling heavily to his sides. Sean angles himself better and thrusts. He earns a broken shout from his lover. He figures he found the right spot so he thrusts once more, brushing over it again. And again. And again.

“Fuck, Sean! Right there, sweetie.” Finn gasps. His back arches sharply off the bed with the sound of the bedsheet ripping in his grip. Soon after, his body slumps bonelessly as he comes with a long moan followed by nonsense words. Intense waves of pleasure washing over him, his face twisted in ecstasy, toes curling. He hugs Sean, kisses his skin anywhere he reaches.

Finn’s a gorgeous sight that Sean wants to memorize forever. The way his body curves, the way his tattooed skin glistens with sweat. A soft whimper distracts him from his hazy thoughts. "Finn? You okay?"

"It's just,” he exhales with a huff of laughter as his body trembles. “So much..."

"Should I s-?"

"Don't you _ dare." _

“Fuck,” Sean groans and picks up the pace. He pounds into Finn mercilessly, really close now. Finn sounds so broken and _ so hot. _ Sean’s never heard anything like this before but it might be his new favourite song. He hisses when Finn’s nails claw roughly at the skin of his back. Few more thrusts and Sean finishes with a breathy moan, spilling inside Finn. He pulls out carefully and Finn shudders. Sean collapses on top of him when his arms give out and they laugh a little. Sean kisses away a single tear that managed to escape his eye and Finn wraps his arms tightly around his waist, smiling at him fondly, with pride.

Sean used to think he would be much more self conscious about his full first time, but judging by Finn's beautifully wrecked expression, he’s positive he enjoyed it as much as Sean did.

Few minutes pass, the silence broken only by their quickened breaths. Their eyes are closed and thighs shaking, as they cuddle and bask in the afterglow. Finn sighs. His sigh turns into a huff, which turns into a giggle and a proper laughter.

Sean opens his eyes and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "What."

"Think I'm high." He chuckles.

"And you didn't even share?"

"No, like… high on you." Finn's hand finds his, their fingers slot perfectly and immediately intertwine together.

"Oh." It’s Sean's turn to giggle. He doesn't care how cheesy all of this is. "Feel good?"

"You fucked my brains out. Seriously. You're a fucking gem, man."

"Good thing there's only three braincells to recover, then." Sean smirks and squeezes his hand.

"Still need them, though. They work hard!" Finn laughs.

“Well you returned the favour and shredded my back.” Sean snorts and hisses immediately when he tries to check his back for damage.

“Yeah… Sorry about that.”

“Worth it, you know.” He pokes him in the rib.

They giggle and take their time unwinding. They both manage to get to the bathroom later, stumbling over each other on their wobbly legs. After that’s taken care of, they find themselves cuddling under Finn’s duvet again, the only motions of idly passing a joint they’re sharing.

“Hey, Finn?”

“Mm?”

“Was I… too thirsty?”

“Nah, sweetheart. Just hot, as fuck.”

Sean sighs in relief, but that doesn’t last too long. He can’t help the anxiety slowly creeping in the back of his mind. What if he wasn’t good enough? And what are their feelings towards each other anymore? Lots of similar thoughts buzz and race through his head as he takes another hit. Somehow, Finn can sense it.

“Sean… I’ve never felt like this before. With no one.”

“R-really?”

“I don't bullshit you.”

“So you... I take it you like me too, then?”

“That might be an understatement of the year, sweetheart.” Finn exhales the smoke heavily and thinks back on this for a while. He loves how easy to talk to Sean is. Loves his passion for art, loves how fast they clicked together.

"Remember… fuck, I think it was ‘round Halloween? Like a month after we met? I just finished movin’ to this place. You asked me to pose for your assignment, Mystery Skulls played in the background… But I said a really dumb pun about ghosts and it took you by surprise so much you laughed so hard your shake came out of your nose. Almost ruined the sketch.” Finn brings this up gesticulating vividly, his hands doing a cute tiny dance in the air.

"Oh yeah, I remember. That fucking hurt."

"So, that was the moment, I think… I realised I got it real bad for you. I mean, I’ve been crushing on you for weeks, now. But on that day I knew I fell, and I fell hard.

“The way you drew me… I was flattered you even asked me for help. But you- that’s how you saw me.” Finn’s voice cracks and his eyes sparkle. “I... I’ve never felt beautiful before. It wasn't even anything special, 'twas just little ol’ me.”

Now, Sean knows he likes Finn. Finn makes everything so easy, makes _ feeling _ easy. Finn's buttery voice melting away all of his insecurities. Like a massage but not awkward. Finn inspires him.

And his tattoos are really fun to draw. He looks so much different than anyone he's ever sketched, his personality is so refreshing. Sean’s not sure why, but he was drawn to him from the beginning.

“Yeah. It was ‘just’ you. The sweetest guy I’ve ever met. The ‘beautiful son of a bitch’ you.” The _ ’I wanna kiss him so goddamn much it hurts’ _ you, but he skips that part. It’s more of a recent development.

Finn has tears in his eyes. “Fuck. I am _ not _ a sap, Sean. You're turning me into one.”

Sean chuckles. “We both know that's not t-” Finn interrupts him with a kiss.

“Not fair!” Finn just shrugs.

Sean’s eyebrow raises and he sighs heavily, pinching the base of his nose. "Finn. It's been almost two years."

"Yeah," as much as he tries to stop it, Finn’s voice cracks.

“Why… why didn't you say anything?"

"For starters, didn't even know you were swinging that way. Could make things real awkward real fast."

Sean thinks back to the revelation from that one memorable campfire, they went with their friends on a camping road trip during summer few months ago.

His dad insisted on them inviting Daniel as well, joking he needed some rest from both of his sons. Lyla agreed to help him babysit, and Daniel begged everyone to pick up Chris, a long-time online friend, on the way through Oregon to their vague destination somewhere south. Daniel used his best pleading puppy eyes. Both of Sean’s friend groups were sceptical but they conceded eventually, and the energy and chaos those two brought to the vacation grew on them quickly.

Every night spent with friends, the smell of weed, cooking sausages and making s'mores over the campfire by the lake, drunk dancing, singing songs and daring Cassidy to play ‘Wonderwall’. She eventually caved in and indulged them one evening, particularly wasted. They sang and laughed and cheered for her for at least ten minutes.

Somehow that escalated into a heartfelt bonding moment. That's when Sean learned that Penny and Jinx were dating. That Finn was pansexual, a new term apparently meaning ‘horny for anyone’. That Jenn, Ellery and Hannah were all in the bi club, it was a little hysterical when all of them shot finger guns at each other at the same time. That Lyla was ace, which took her some explaining too - Sean’s never heard of that before, and he wasn’t the only one.

That's when Sean decided to share he liked girls but was also into guys. Unsure about his label yet, definitely sure of his preference. Some boys are cute, dammit. He was a little anxious about coming out in front of his little brother, but it felt good to finally say it out loud. Even to such small group of people. Freeing.

He's read somewhere on the internet that queers travel in packs, like lions… No wait, that’s pride. Maybe wolves? ...But he'd always thought it was an exaggeration. What were the odds, really. He didn't believe in an invisible social rainbow magnet but he couldn’t deny it was apparently legit. Huh.

He remembered how relieved Lyla was. How nonchalant Finn was. How intensely Chris blushed and how Daniel's eyes darted between all of them, processing, before gently taking Chris's hand into his own and beaming at Sean and Lyla. Sean remembered how awkward he himself was.

Jake... Jake didn't have the courage to come out when everyone did. But he took him and Finn on the side and told them later. Still counts. Sean hopes he'll feel safe and comfortable enough to share with everyone some day, but he understands Jacob's family situation isn't the easiest.

The next evening Sean's shared his first kiss by the lake with Cassidy. It was sweet, and awkward, and weird. Which to him seemed pretty standard, but he could tell she was a little disappointed.

During drive back home Daniel confessed to Sean and Lyla that Chris _ kiiinda, maybe, okay-fine _ smooched him by the lake a few days before that eventful campfire party, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to make of it. Sean remembered smiling and teasing him just like Lyla teased Sean, to Daniel’s amusement, about his younger brother having more game than him. Sean didn’t care much about rushing things for himself; he would always be there to support his little brother in the tricky journey of self discovery. Few weeks later they decided to break the news over pizza to Esteban. It went really well, as Sean’d expected from their slightly confused but open-minded father.

And Finn's "Nobody's telling me whose dick to suck... That's fucking freedom" kept echoing in Sean’s head ever since. He's caught himself imagining things. Sketching Finn with less and less clothes in each subsequent piece, his cute lips around disjointed dicks. Eventually he started drawing dumb shit like them holding hands and watching sunsets on the beach. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that made _ him _ fall. But he knew what he was feeling now, and he felt a lot.

While Finn couldn't initially know Sean liked guys too… It didn't make much sense after that summer.

"But… you know. For a long while now."

"I s'pose I do."

"Then why?"

"I couldn't risk scaring you away. I thought maybe it'll go away, tried to force it off. But it only grew stronger. That’s why I hesitated, why I didn’t. Because… You're very important to me, Sean. I feel like we have a strong connection."

“Aww.”

"Shut up, this is hard.” Finn laughs. “If you don't ask, you don't know... But, fuck, was I not ready to know the answer. You know… I kinda tried but you don't really react to my flirting so... I kinda figured I have no chance."

"Wait, you were flirting with me?"

"Can't say I've been subtle, sweetheart."

Sean's jaw falls and he looks at Finn like he's some sort of alien. "I thought you were just being friendly!"

"How, Sean? _ How?" _

"Well, this is probably brand new info to you, but I'm Mexican."

Finn stares at him, blinks in confusion. "I… know that?"

"Means I’m used to hearing stuff like that. Feels weird without nicknames, actually."

"Oh." Sean snorts when he sees Finn’s processing face. He can’t believe miscommunication straight out of a rom-com almost was his downfall. Never again.

"Hey, Finn…"

“Hm?” he hums in response. Finn nuzzles into his chest and Sean decides to rip the bandaid off.

"So… what are we?"

"You tell me, darlin'.” He drops the new petname like it always belonged here, feels personal. Sean likes the sound of it. But he can’t just ask him to say it again, can he…?

“This doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." Finn says matter-of-factly.

"I don't really know what I want."

"Do you maybe… want to set a name to our relationship? You know, be friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Stay best friends?"

Sean's breath hitches, it finally sinks in. Finn’s considerate enough to leave the choice for him, presented with options Sean's brain short-circuits. Maybe he wants all three, huh?! Why does he have to choose to be _ just one _ type of ‘friends’?

With what feels like a lightbulb going off inside his head, he finds the right answer.

_ That's because... _

_ ...he doesn’t. _

"Yes." Sean kisses confused Finn deeply for emphasis, pouring all of his feelings and determination into this moment.

Finn hugs him tightly and smiles at him, teary eyed. “I love you so much,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> In case I forgot to tag something significant and it upset you, I’m sorry and please, please let me know so I can update it. Not used to tagging stuff on ao3.


End file.
